


Let Me Show You a Trick

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Magic Tricks, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Religion, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Having learned a cool new magic trick, Kakuzu is eager to show Hidan, but Hidan was always told by his parents that magic is a sin, and so was having fun. Sitting at his desk, Hidan starts to question these teachings and starts to decide for himself what he thinks.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Kudos: 32
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Let Me Show You a Trick

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 - Magic
> 
> I always said I would never write a high school au but here we are.

“Hey, want to see a cool magic trick?” Kakuzu asked as he slid into the desk across from Hidan, eyes bright with mischief.

“Magic isn’t real, my parents said so. And if it is, then it’s the devils work.” Hidan replied.

“Did your parents tell you that, too?” Kakuzu wanted to know, “It’s just a trick, it’s just for fun. Or are you not allowed to have fun?”

It felt like his parents told him everything was a sin. Even fun, since they considered it to be a waste of time. He shifted in his desk, tapping his pencil. Maybe they were wrong. Why would fun be a sin? It didn’t make sense to him. So many things didn’t make sense to him.

“Whatever… forget it.” Kakuzu sighed as he reached into his backpack to take out his notebook and a pen, “You’re weird.” 

“No, I’m not.” Hidan huffed, he was sick of everyone calling him that, amongst other things, “Show me the trick.”  
  
“Won’t you go to hell?”  
  
“I said to show it to me, dammit!” Hidan quickly shut his mouth, his face turning bright red. He had never cursed before, never shouted in class before, though luckily it hadn’t started yet. It felt… good. Why would feeling good be a sin? For the first time, he started to seriously consider that his parents were all wrong about God. 

“Alright,” Kakuzu said with a grin, “Give me some money.”  
  
“Money? I don’t have any.”  
  
“But I need it. It’s for the trick.”  
  
“I… my parents don’t give me money.” Hidan had very little money of his own at home, and since he always brought lunch he didn’t need lunch money. 

Having been listening to their conversation, Kisame, the boy who sat in front of Hidan turned around, a ten dollar bill in his hand, and offered it to Kakuzu, “Here. Let’s see that trick!”

Kakuzu’s eyes flashed as he snatched the bill away, “Alright, watch. I’m going to make it disappear.” 

Hidan and Kisame’s eyes were glued to the money in Kakuzu’s hands, expecting a cool trick, or something. Instead, Kakuzu took out his wallet and put it inside and closed it. 

“All gone.” 

“That’s not cool, man!” Kisame argued, “Give it back!”  
  
Kakuzu simply shook his head, “Can’t. It disappeared.”  
  
“That’s not a fucking magic trick, but it was kinda cool.” Hidan said, feeling bold enough to try cursing again, but unable to help the flush that colored his face once more. It gave him a rush, knowing he was ‘sinning’, knowing he was going against his parents who had been so restrictive his entire life. 

It felt so good to just be ‘normal’ for once. Not worrying about being punished, though he felt a thrill of fear at the thought that God would punish him somehow for his cursing, though he felt more fear of that punishment coming from his parents. Maybe… he would do some studying find a religion and a God that suited him, that let him have fun and be himself without punishment. 

Kakuzu and Kisame gaped at Hidan, but before either of them could comment on his language, their teacher walked in, and the class went quiet. Hidan’s eyes slid over to Kakuzu, and he allowed himself, for the first time, to admit how very attractive he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I love religious Hidan, religion is important to him, and I'm not taking that away from him in this fic. He's going to do some searching and find a path that's right for him. His parents are not Jashinists in this fic. I just wanted to clear that up.
> 
> I'm on tumblr @fickle_mused come by and say hello or talk about Hidan? Or Kakuzu?


End file.
